Young Justice: Protocol 16
by Xtremismrk8
Summary: The JL's is accused of crimes against the US. Now they must maintain a low profile as the Team try to prove their innocence to the world, while the UN is deciding to enact the 'Vigilante Registration Act'. What's Robin hiding? Who is Slade? Tensions strive within the League after Batman's betrayal, what happens? Who is the Court? "I still believe in heroes." Set: 2012. DARK themes.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not mine. I'm just borrowing them.

**Author's Note: **Okay guys, just to clear some stuff out for no confusion, this is a direct sequel to my other story "_Young Justice: Project 10", _which takes place in 2011, and is currently not completed, but I intend to finish that story soon. This story takes place in the year 2012 after the events of the end of the other story. This will contain so many spoilers for that story. Anyway this idea has been buzzing in my head a lot and I thought it would make a cool story. This is chapter is just a teaser of what the main story line will revolve around. Updates are sporadic. Don't assume anything yet. I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

******Team Year Two****_  
_****December 20th, 2012****  
****Gotham City, No Man's land ****  
****23:20:16**

The streets of the once beautiful city were now tattered and destroyed, the tall skyscrapers battered down and demolished. The chilly winter snow and air breeze was brought down by the dark black sky, raining black snow as the sun was covered as if there was no hope seeing it again. The people of the city, now in ripped and torn clothes were either living in the sewers, or on the streets, fighting for their lives as they were desperately searching for food and shelter. Piles of rubble and concrete covered the streets, the once beautiful Gotham city has become battleground of war.

Soon the televisions and radio sets soon began to shudder back to life as a shadowed figure spoke.

_"This is Batgirl of Gotham City calling all citizens of Gotham to remain calm, and though we know all hope is lost for the city, there is still hope for the world. __And although the situation seams bad, there is still hope. Join the cause and retaliate and win our freedom back. __We will rebuild and we will thrive, never doubt and never surrender, the city will never die!"_

Barbara turned off the camera as she laid back on her chair, sighing, she took off her cowl and suit threw them across the room. She put on her clothes as she looked around, an unsure and sad look on her face as she looked at the picture of the Team, tracing the picture of Dick with her finger, her eyes were turning red as she wiped the tears away. '_If only that was true Dick.' _Barbara thought as she looked around the room. No matter how many times she would say that speech that Dick wrote, she doesn't really know if it would ever inspire hope in Gotham.

She looked around the place, It was dimly lit, spare for the computer. Ever since the team's disappearance and the league gone, she's been all alone,The Birds of Prey are gone, Huntress is gone, Mia's gone, Donna's gone, Jason's gone, Alfred gone, Bette's gone, Rico's gone, all of them _just _gone, without a trace. She feels weak, she's been training but she still feels weak, like all the power and energy's been sucked right out of her. Ever since the quake in Gotham a few months ago people have been going crazy, the villains splitting the city, gang wars, looting, crimes, anarchy, so far Gotham is the worst city on the planet.

The other places of the world are fine, though ever since the election of the new president in the US few months back, the president's changed the definition of freedom.

The people of the US were quarantined in their houses, martial law has been in effect and the people of the world aren't fighting back, why weren't they fighting back?

'_Because they think there's nothing to fight back for". _She looked around as she stood up out of her seat, she looked at her notes, things have changed, and so has she. She just couldn't understand the world anymore, it was too far gone, she doesn't even know what she was fighting for anymore, but at least she was fighting. She's always asked herself, '_where? Where did It go wrong Dick, where did it go wrong?"_

She didn't even get a chance to tell Dick that she liked-.

_BOOM!_

Soon the entire bunker began to shake, the floor and walls felt as if the whole place was going to collapse, soon the door burst open as the lights turned off. She grabbed her utility belt as people swarmed in, dressed in black armor and armed guns as they began to search around the room.

"Where is she?" a swat member asked.

"Don't know, intel said this is the place she was in." Another person said, soon all the rest of the swats walked in.

"Whatever you idiots, all of you switch to thermal and find her."

They turned on the thermal vision, all of a sudden Barbara threw batarangs at them as she ran toward them, not even bothering to put on her mask. She jumped over them as she kicked them in the face, soon the guns began to fire as she ran up the wall, back flipping as she dodged the bullets. She took out her staff as she began to fight and disarm the guards, as soon as she thought she was finally finished, another figure stepped out of the shadows while two others watched from the door. Barbara began to attack him, the figure was different from the swats, he was wearing a full black body suit the fit him very perfectly, grey armor on his chest, shoulders and knees, and a dark tinted full armored balaclava that covered his entire face, just like the other two who were watching. Barbara threw a punch at his face, he blocked it with his hand as he grabbed her fists and began to crunch them in a tight grip, soon he punched Barbara in the face, soon began to groan as she felt the blood rushing to her head, soon the soldier let go of her as she fell on the floor, her eyelids beginning to flutter closed as she tried to stay awake, the only thing she could hear was them speaking to each other.

"Are you certain she is out?" One of the three figures asked, he was tall, he had broad shoulders and had a deep and authoritative voice, he was wearing the exact same suit as the one Barbara's attacker was wearing.

"Positive Hyde." The figure who attacked Barbara said, his voice was soothing and slightly cracking.

"Good job Renegade."

"Do you think this will put any delay on the plans?" the last figure asked in a deep and somewhat confident voice, he was as tall as Hyde, muscular build, arms crossed as he looked over Barbara.

"Negative, though until we find out what is happening we remain on alert."

"Where are the rest of the operatives?"

"As where they should be Insider, as are we. For now Renegade will escort her back." Hyde said calmly. Everyone all looked at each other. They all nodded in confirmation.

"We stand down, if anything he happens, they know what to do." Renegade stated as he knelt down next to Barbara, and began to caress her cheek with his thumb softly.

"We're on a time limit, the sooner we're finished, the sooner we get this done, I'm getting sick of this enough as it is." Insider stated as his radio soon began to buzz. "President want's to know if the job's done, what do I tell him?"

"Inform him of our current affairs Insider,"Hyde said as he turned to the Renegade. "Renegade, take and escort Ms. Gordon to the president, we will follow soon after our other retrieval of other necessary items." Hyde said as he gave a curt nod to Renegade as he began to walk out of the door with Insider.

"You do know the locations right?"

"Affirmative, Insider has the access codes, we will inform you and the rest of the operatives as soon as we have retrieved them. Until then, remain ready, all of you." Mr Hyde said, Renegade clenched his fists as he dropped his head, as he had an unsure thoughts about the whole plan, Hyde and Insider walked up to him, Insider placed a hand on his shoulder. "The plan will work, we have all made sure of it"

"But what if it doesn't?" Renegade asked, unsure.

"It will." Insider's comm rang as a voice spoke on the other end, Renegade and Hyde turned to Insider. "What is it?"

"Belle Reeve, Inert and Callistro couldn't find them, the rest of the other operatives can't find the rest of the other places we checked."

"Best we keep searching, we're on a time table. Tell them to search within the next 10 minutes." They all nodded as Hyde and Insider left, Renegade turned back to Barbara as she tried to struggle out of her grip.

"What are you going to do to me?" Barbara asked nervously, distracting him as she was trying her best to slip out of her cuffs, she could almost do it, just a little bit longer...

"I'm sorry Ms Gordon, I'm not the only people who decides that." Renegade said, arms crossed as he cocked his head to the side.

Soon Barbara sprung free of her cuffs as she began punching him, but somehow he anticipated that, he soon grabbed her wrists as he injected her with some kind of dose, soon Barbara began to feel woozy, her muscles began to feel different and numb as she passed out onto the ground, still looking up and Renegade as she felt her eyelids begin to flutter and give in, the darkness and the last thing she heard was his voice sounding apologetically.

"Sorry Ms Gordon, this all part of the plan. Hopefully."

**...**

**********10 Minutes Later  
****Washington DC, White House****  
**

Barbara was dragged into the room, her knees scraping painfully on the floor as her vision was black covered by a black hood, all she could hear was foot prints entering and leaving the room. Soon the soldier who had dragged her there placed her down and She looked up and saw a bald man in the chair, finger intertwined as he looked at her smugly.

The soldier dropped her down as he walked back and stood by the door, the main turned around, arms crossed, revealing himself to be Lex, soon he stood out of his chair as he walked to Barbara."Thank you Renegade," He said to the soldier, who merely nodded "So...Ms Gordon?" Lex asked.

"Why am I here?" Barbara asked, her cuffs soon begun to dig into her wrists.

"I think you know the answer to that question Ms. Gordon" He turned to Renegade. "Thank you Renegade, you may leave us."

The Renegade just shrugged a shoulder and left the room, closing the door. Another figure stood in the shadows, arms crossed as only his eyes were focused on Barbara and Lex.

"Why do want me Lex?" Barbara asked, not bothering to face him.

"You have been a nuisance for me too long, do you really think that you can wage a one man war against me?" He asked almost amused.

"I least I tried-"

"Like the rest of your team." Barbara looked surprised.

"How did you-"

"Please" He scoffs.

"What happened to them, where are they?"

"Gone," He answers simply "just like you and the rest of the world will be soon enough"

"What are you talking about?" She said as Lex walked back to his desk.

"Like you and this world are pathetic, living a lie and in a world of heroes who think themselves above the rest of us, now you will understand who are the real heroes."

"You can't possibly think you'll win"

He gives her a light but taunting laugh. "Ms Gordon, I don't think you understand we've already won"

"We?" Barbara asked incredulously.

"Yes Mr Gordon, you see with the league gone and your Team gone, you have no one to save you."

"I don't believe that"

"Quite frankly I'm not surprised," He said unamused "but pointless, the world doesn't believe in heroes, why should you?"

"Someone has to" She said hopefully.

He laughs. "You honestly believe that? You're a bigger fool than I thought."

"And how exactly are you going to achieve this?"

Lex just smiled as he went to his desk, pulling a silver briefcase from underneath and placing it on the table. "By this" He said as he opened the case. "How else do you rebuild a world? By destroying it first." Barbara looked at him horrified as he soon began to type on the case computer. "You see miss Gordon, in order to help humanity, humans must save the worlds from themselves, the answer: War"

"You're going to start a war, how?"

"The irony of war is the way it starts: Retaliation. This briefcase contains the launch codes of every military grade system in the world, all I have to do is enter the launch codes" He said simply.

"Impossible, to do that you would need a large satellite, and no satellite on earth can take that kind of process, it would all crash."

"Who said anything about using a satellite?" Lex smiled.

"But all the satellites have been taken down, the only thing you could use is...no."

"Yes Ms Gordon, the the orbiting home base of the Justice League, The Watchtower." Lex grinned as Barbara looked at him horrified. "If the Xenothium missiles don't destroy the world then, War will."

"You're insane, you think you're actions can be justified? This...this is genocide." She said as he quickly turned back to her. "Are you willing to go that far for power, to get what you want? It's not enough for you is it?"

"You don't get it do you? I'm preventing Genocide, I'm trying to save the world from itself, to protect the world from everything, if nuclear war will ensure that, then so be it, and from the ashes the world will be reborn."

"In your image?" Barbara asked horrified.

"No, in perfection. The world has been through poverty and suffering long enough, even with my best efforts to correct human error, Once the missiles destroy the world, the people I have saved are going to recreate it"

"The people you save?"

"Yes, you see I've collected all the brightest men and women of our country and placed them in bunkers all across the globe, keeping humanity still alive, I am not trying to destroy you, I'm trying to save you all from them"

"Them? Who's them? And even if we did need help this...this is genocide"

"My dear this is not genocide or revenge, this is merely strategy."

"You're insane."

"When you finally meet the people behind all this then you will be begging for my help."

"We don't need any help from you."

"If you found out what was really going on you'd be begging for help, and even so after the process is done, and the human race has thrived long enough for the planet able to be re-purposed"

"Re-purposed for what?" Barbara asked, Lex smiled as he stroked her chin.

"For _who._" He corrects her "Now that Miss Gordon," He said in the most sadistic way"is the real plan" Lex finished off with a smirk as he pressed the button, ignoring Barbara's pleas and cries. "You know what the irony is Ms. Gordon? The world will be saved by the very people who claimed to be protecting it". Soon he started walking to the door as the figure who had been watching the whole time soon stepped out of the shadows. "The new world order begins"

"What do we do about her?" The figure asked, arms crossed.

His lips curl as he doesn't even bother to face him."Execute her, as a sign of mercy" Lex simply says as he steps out of the room to watch the world change.

Soon the figure walks slowly in front of Barbara, who still looking at the ground until he finally steps in front of her, she looks up and knows what's coming next, her hearts beating fast as her chest aches in pain, her chest is tightening and she just could understand how she could be so hopeless, she looks up as the sky begins to change from dark to red, and she realizes who the figure was, she just didn't expect it to be from him.

She looked up and saw something that she never expected. Standing there, in front of her, was a man, arms crossed, dressed in his suit's of black and white uniform with a S shield, his eyes began to glow an eerie dark red light from his eyes, she closed her eyes, asking herself where it went wrong, as she uttered a last word from her dying breath before knowing she'd be engulfed in flames.

"Superman."


	2. New Year

**A/N: **_Okay, just in case. If you want the full summary so that you don't go on my profile for spoilers, will be posted on ch.4. Sorry about this chapter, I made some mistakes. I have no one to beta for me. I said in the last time that this is a sequel to 'Project 10', you don't have to read it, but if you guys want to see how the Team got from that point to this point you're welcome to! Updates are on random! Enjoy! Season 2 never happens. Set in 2012. Don't assume anything from the last chapter, okay? Now to the story! Leave a review please:)_

* * *

**Previously:**_"Where? Where did It go wrong Dick? Where did it go wrong?"_

* * *

**Chapter: 1 "New Year"**

Team Year Two******_  
_********GOTHAM WAREHOUSE DISTRICT  
**

_January 6, 2012 23:16 EST_

"Alright, the boss wants this shipment done, so don't any of you mooks screw it up, it freakin' snowing outside and I wanna go home."

"Thanks Reg, ya know, for the second chance, can I ask what this stuff is?"

"Don't know, don't care, as far as I'm concerned I just want the Boss' pay." Everyone looked at Reggie as if he was being an ass, which he was. "Relax, relax. You'll all get your cut as soon as the job's done, assuming we don't have any slip-ups...again. Now all you yahoos get back to work." He protested.

A painful sound of a screeching metal echoed through the building, everyone dropped what they were doing as they picked up their guns, soon they all looked around, hoping it wasn't the Bat.

"Reg not again, I can't go back to the slammer, I just can't." His gun pointing nervously at Reggie.

"Jesus, watch where you're pointing that thing. Calm down, no one's getting sent back to the slammer, boss won't allow it."

Roar of a motorcycle engine pierced into everyone's ears, a black motorcycle tore through the metal door, everyone pointed their guns at the door, the smoke cleared around the him.

"Hello _Reginald_, been a while huh?" The voice sounded way too happy. He was wearing a full black-body suit with padding on the arms, the legs and the shoulders that was painted dark grey, A utility belt that was part grey and part ash burn black, while he wore a full top-cut mask connected to his suit with a visor that covered his entire face, with the top part cut off to show his jet-black hair.

"Crap! It's-"

"What are you yahoos standing around for? Shoot the creep!"

Jumping off his motorcycle as he twirled in mid-air dodging the bullets, throwing disks at the thug's guns as Reggie left. He knocked them out, blocking all of their attacks, the last thug was down, he took all the guns dismantling them as he looked over his work.

"Ha! Cake, and the name's X." He smiled under his mask. Sonic screams as loud as Black Canary's came behind him as he fell to the ground, the suit began to shake uncontrollably as he looked up and saw Reggie with a sonic gun.

"Well what do you know, looks like the _X_ really does mark the spot huh? Guess you really is nothing but a little twit." Reggie mocked him as he kept on turning up the decibels. "Too bad."

The sounds rose louder as he turned up the gun. X fell on the ground, he shook rapidly, trying to keep his focus. X screamed, the sonics were screaming into his ear drums as he tried to stay awake, his whole body began to shake uncontrollably, his chest was tightening as his head began to pound, the pain in the back of his eyes started to ripple near his brain, his ears felt like blood was coming out of them, his whole head felt like it was going to explode.

"Funny I've been wanting to kill ya since the day we met." He said as the sonics grew louder.

"Funny..." the thief said, grinding his teeth. "Didn't know you were the sentimental type."

"Now let's see what happens when we turn up the juice," Reggie turned the dial up to maximum, X screamed, his whole body began to shake, but before Reggie finally finished, out of nowhere a shadowed kicked him, he fell to the ground as the gun died, X looked up to see her.

"What took you?" he looked at the shadows as he brought himself up, his whole body felt like it was gonna tip over, he looked over as the person stepped out.

"I was pre-occupied, besides looks like you were doing fine."

"Yeah, I think you and I have a differed definition of the word '_fine_' Batgirl."

Reggie woke up and kicked their legs, he grabbed his weapon and a gun as he distanced himself, X and Batgirl got up as they looked at him.

"Just let me leave, and I promise that there won't be any bloodshed...mostly." Reggie cocked his gun.

"You're outnumbered."

"Am I? I got clowns all over the place sweetheart, so the way I see it, I think you're at a outnumbered."

Cackling laughter filled the entire warehouse bouncing off the walls. Reggie looked around nervously, sweat dripped off his face as he looked at two heroes.

"You sure about that?" Batgirl smirked, an arrow and birdarang took out the guns from Reggie's hand, soon as he was about to pull out another gun, a black blur sped past him as all the guns on the floor began disappearing instantly, people began to walk from behind X and Batgirl as they revealed themselves. Kid Flash placed all the guns on the ground as Robin and Artemis dropped down from the ceiling, next to their eammates. Rocket, Miss Martian, Aqualad and Superboy walked from the door, Rocket holding thugs in her force field as Superboy dragged thugs in.

Reggie pulled out another gun, but then it was shot by a purple arrow sending straight across the room and into the wall, Reggie looked nervously back at the other figure, who dropped herself down next to the team, Huntress placed her purple crossbow into her holster as she crossed her arms.

"Are _these_ the thugs you were talking about?" BG asked as he looked at Reggie's nervous figure, he ran.

"ria-dim ni taotlf mih ekam dna mih ekat" Zatanna recited, Reggie floated upside down.

"Now's who's feeling the aster?" the boy wonder smirked as they all approached Reggie, still in mid-air as his face began to turn red.

The team finally tied them all them and started to interrogate.

Reggie soon looked at Superboy weirdly, who just crossed his arms as Reggie smiled to himself.

"What's so funny?"

"Well I'm just saying Supes, it's the one time the Boyscout _forgot_ to use protection." Superboy just scowled as X walked up to them.

"Now what is this Reg? The 30th time we took you down? I kinda lost count." He was unamused.

"Hah," He spat out sarcastically. "I ain't telling you wannabe sidekicks nothing."

"Don't call us sidekicks." Rocket stated, Aqualad sighed.

"Tell us what we need to know, now."

"Hah, if you think I'm selling out the boss, then you really don't the rules of this game at all."

"Guys," Everyone turned to Kid Flash, who was analyzing the gun. "Recognize this symbol anywhere?" KF asked. Everyone all looked at each other. "These designs are based off the same tech as the ones stolen from Rev-tech and Star Labs."

"Alright spill baldie, how did you get this stuff? You don't have the IQ points to break into the labs." X gripped the collar of Reg's shirt.

Reggie rolled his eyes, irritated. "How many times do I have to say it? You're little bad cop routine ain't going to get nothing out of me."

"Funny, thought he was playing the good cop." ebony haired teen said. "Don't make this harder on yourself, you either pick easy way or hard way, you're call." Robin said, Reggie just smiled, he let out a sigh as everyone turned to M'gann, she hesitantly took the step forward.

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Do it."_

Miss Martian entered Reggie's mind, her eyes glowed green for a second then finally returned back to normal.

"Well Miss M?" Robin asked.

"Sorry Robin, nothing, I didn't get anything. He doesn't know." Reggie gave a small laugh.

The atlantean narrowed his eyes. "Another dead end." Everyone heard dozens of sirens heading their way, they all turned to Reg.

"Guess those are for you." Huntress said.

"You think those cops are for me? Those are for all you bozos, I'll tell 'em about your little team here, then they're all gonna come after you now."

X walked up to Reggie as he took a small gulp. "No. _W__e _were never here."

Everything went black.

The screen went into static as the two men in the shadows watched. "This is a live feed?"

"It was," He sits back on his chair, an amused smile on his face. "What should I tell them boss?"

"No matter, tell them the message was delivered, as well as the tests. It seems the young...heroes are more resilient than I expected, they will be quite the entertainment value." The man nodded as he walked away, He turned to the man "Oh, and son, contact the board, tell them I will accept their offer, on a condition."

"What's the condition?"

"They'll know."

"Yes Mr. Wilson."

**(Young Justice: Protocol 16)**

**MOUNT JUSTICE.****  
**_20 Minutes Later _

_"Recognized Robin B01, Kid Flash B03, Aqualad B02, Superboy B04, Miss Martian B05, Artemis B07, X C10, Huntress C08, Batgirl B16, Zatanna B08, Rocket BO9."_

The entire team went out of the Zeta tubes as the caves lights flashed on.

"You could have waited you know." Artemis said to X as he dragged in his black Ducati motorcycle.

"In my defense Art, I was bored stiff, it was freezing, and the night was pretty enough for a beating." X placed his bike near the wall.

"You could have jeopardized the entire operation." Robin said.

"_Could_ have, doesn't mean I would have, beside you guys left me on lookout and you know how I hate to not get any action, especially tonight. Besides, don't take your anger out on me just cause you guys are pissed about tomorrow."

"Don't remind us." the red head groaned.

"It's not my fault you guys have scho-"

"_Don't._ _Say. It."_ Kf moaned, burying his face in his hands. A holo-screen popped up, Batman appeared, with the whole Justice League at the conference table.

"Team, report."

Everyone all stepped up as looked at each other. They walked up to the front facing the whole league.

"On January 1st, the league and the team was breached by Program Infiltrator, as all you guys know leaving everyone otherwise occupied." Robin said uncomfortably, letting X take over.

"Two days later, numerous shell companies and militaries stationed all across the globe reported missing tech and specs from their databases, all gone without a trace."

"And thanks to our corporate espionage agents Huntress and X, we've located some of the stolen tech discreetly, though each time we interrogated we end up with all dead ends."

The atlantean stepped in. "We suspected the Light to be involved in this, though any criminals we've investigated turned up without anything leading to them."

"Each time I scanned their minds, they all turned to blank." Megan said.

"And even if we recovered some of the stolen tech, we still can't seem to trace the sellers, the buyers or the boss." BG finished.

"Miss M and Batgirl's right, if the Light is involved, then the tech stolen from the military and these companies don't add up to finding what the missing 16 hours are, and we are in still no way of finding the things that came out of the boom tube locations across the globe. And we aren't any close to finding out what these guys want with the stolen tech, or how they plan to use it." Robin finished.

"Anything else?" Batman questioned grimly.

"Well so far all we've learned about these thefts and intel we've placed on a flash drive, along with intel stolen from me and Helena's raids on Luthorcorp."

"I'll exam the files, see if we overlooked anything." Robin affirmed.

"Protocol 16 is still in effect Batman, we await further orders." Aqualad assured, Batman and Robin slightly narrowed their eyes at each other, The Team all turned to Batman, all waiting for an answer. Instead Superman interrupted.

"Good work, we'll uh-check in with Guardian and Professor Hamilton and see if he can look up an leads to these thefts at Cadmus and Star Labs. Until then good work." The screen shut-off. The Team all looked at each other with worried looks on their faces.

...

**WATCHTOWER**

"Well?" Superman and the rest of the league all turned to Batman.

"No."

"Why not?" Flash asked.

"We've got enough problems on our hands, besides now would not be the best time for us to decide." Batman said as he turned on the screens as the news of the a slightly destroyed UN popped up, dozens of people were there with signs protesting outside the UN.

* * *

**Cat Grant:**"Tonight's top and so far most controversial story in the world, The fate of the Justice League. I am GBS reporter Cat Grant reporting live from the United Nations headquarters where there seems to some sort of debate taking place within, as the news had reported, 1 week ago the Justice League had attacked United Nations, as well as other places all across the globe, including the Pentagon, The CIA, New York and The White house. The reasons are unclear and have yet to be explained, yesterday morning the United Nations had announced that following the attack of the Justice League on whether or not to enact the 'Vigilante Registration Act', although is is still unclear as to what this act entails for the heroes. So far congress as well the president have no say in this following the attacks, as well as the league who has not been seen or heard from since the events, and have yet to explain their actions to the people. I now take you live to our Reporter on the inside.'

**Iris:**"Thank you Cat, I'm Iris West-Allen reporting from inside the UN, who is still in debate on whether or not to enact the Act, General Tseng, any word on what's happening here?"

_**Tseng:** "So far we have not come up with a conclusion, since the League's sudden attack as against us we are debating on whether or not to disembark the League's charter from the UN. So please no more questions."  
_

**Iris:**"Thank you. Back to you Cat._" _Iris said with a small sad on her face.

**Cat:**"Thank you Iris. What do you think about this Vigilante Registration Act? And do you think that it's wise to do this despite the election for a new president of the US in just a few months? or now we stand by, it's up to them now to decide on whether the Justice League are still our heroes or vigilantes."

* * *

Flash soon stood up."So what are we supposed to do, sit around?"

"For now. We wait."

Aquaman intervened. "As I recall Batman, you were party to this incident as was Robin and X."

"The specs were designed in the event of it ever happening again."

"You still violated and breached our trust." Wonderwoman smugly said, crossing her arms.

"The members of the Justice League are among the most powerful people in the world. They were necessary. Although the way they were used, is another matter entirely."

"We would never do those things to you." Green Arrow crossed his arms.

"Did you really ever think we would go to the other side?"

Black Canary rubbed her temples. "Look, in spite of the trust issues, it's best we focus on what at stake here."

Ted Kord stepped in. "Agree, and after what happened last week, we need to focus."

"Blue Beetle is right, for now we need to maintain a low profile." Martian Manhunter said. Everyone all turned to Superman.

"Look Batman,one of these days someone with authority is going to come here and stop us,and when that happens, what then?"

To their surprise, Batman doesn't answer.

...

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

They all watched the screen go black as they all looked at each other worriedly. Out of nowhere a green-skinned kid boy looked 10 or 11 stepped out of the kitchen.

"Ugh, M'gann?" Garfield rubbed his eyes as he walked over to the team.

"Hello Garfield, how was your sleep?"

"Fine, um what's going on?"

"Protocol 16." the blonde archer stated.

Garfield rubbed his green eyes, "Umm, what's Protocol 16?"

Everyone all looked at each, concerned looks on their faces, the boy wonder stepped up. "I'm guessing that you haven't read the league reports."

"I'm ten."

"Just tell him." The thief said.

Robin spoke, slight nervous tone in his voice."Protocol 16 is one of Batman's contingency plans, it is a security measure designed for the Team, after the events of last year's er-saga." Everyone all turned to X, who rubbed his neck nervously as Robin continued. "Since then the Justice League has been on a low profile while we try to prove their innocence. So far, its been a disaster, heavy on the _dis_."

"That still doesn't explain the tech and intel thefts." Huntress crossed her arms.

"Batman believes the attack last time was staged to either distract us for something else the Light wants." Red Tornado stepped out from the Zeta Tubes.

"Time for bed children, tomorrow is a school day." Red Tornado said. Wally groaned as he heard the word school.

"You do realize we're teens right?" Zatanna said.

"My mistake, time for bed children...and Robin." Red Tornado said as everyone began to chuckle.

"Sorry dude I don't think you qualify as an teen yet." Wally smirked.

He flew up to his apartment as Rocket went to the Zeta tubes first. "Dude I'm 15, I'm pretty sure I qualify as a teen." Robin frowned slightly. They had grown, Robin was the same height or 2 taller Artemis, M'gann, Rocket, Batgirl was about the same height as Kid Flash. X, Huntress and Aqualad stood tallest out of most of the Team while Conner looked exactly the same, still taller than most of the Team, and he looked like he hadn't aged since the time they found him. Weird.

The scarlet speedster sped up next to his girlfriend, and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, whispering something in her ear, for some reason Robin turned away as he began typing on the computer.

"Aren't you coming birdbrain?" Artemis asked as they walked to the Zeta tubes.

"Can't I uh..got somethings I need to figure out." Robin was almost unconvincingly.

"_Right_." Sarcasm dripped from her voice, she smirked as she walked to the zeta tubes, transporting to Gotham, Batgirl and Huntress soon left, M'gann, Zatanna and Conner left to their rooms, leaving the thief and boy wonder alone.

"Hey Dick, you okay? You seem kinda... I dunno Dist-"

"-Traught." Robin's eyes shot up, he had no idea why he said that.

"Er..no I meant _distracted_, but uh-yeah that works too, so what's on your mind?"

"School." Robin deadpanned.

X put his crossed his arms, cocking his head, Robin couldn't see it under his visor, but he was quizzically looking at him."_Yeah_, okay, now what's _really_ one your mind?"

Robin sighed."We're nowhere close to finding out what the missing 16 hours are, and to add to that someone opened to the 16 untraceable Boom Tube locations all across the globe, and we're not even close to finding out what the Light's planning, and with Protocol 16 in effect we can't seem to solve anything with the league's credibility at an all time low and the authorities out hunting us down, so forgive me if I seem _distraught_, heavy on the _dis_."

"Dick, things take time, besides everyone's got enough on our hands, ever since the uh... saga last week, Roy's gone awol trying to look for Speedy, Aqualad's training Garth, Tula, and Lagoon Boy until Aquaman sees them suitable for the team, and the rest of the guys got other stuff on their plate." X said as he walked toward the tubes. "You gotta stay sane, someone has to, for the sake of the team." X soon walked to zeta tubes.

"Dude, where are you going?"

"Like you said, I'm going to investigate too. Trust me Grayson, things will get better, _hopefully_." he Zeta tubes transported to who-knows-where.

"Hopefully." Robin sighed, he pulled a piece of crumpled paper from his pocket. He looked at the piece of parchment with a worried look on his face. A small owl was around the letters as he read the script.

**_BEWARE THE COURT._**

...

**BATCAVE**

_January 7, 01:25 EST_

Dick walked out of the tubes as he threw his mask on the floor, walking up to his computer, he rubbed his dark blue eyes as he began to analyze the data X and Huntress had taken from Star Labs. Robin felt something move in the shadows, he turned around to find no one there, he was slowly turning to face the computer. He knew Batman was still at the watchtower, Alfred was asleep, and Jason was-

"Hey Dickiebird."

"AHHH!" Robin backflipped as he took a fighting stance. He was more tired than he thought.

"Whoa Dickie, I see you're not feeling the aster." Jason said as he hopped off the computer, he was wearing his batman pajamas, his smirk growing wider as he leaded against the computer.

"Jason, you're supposed to be asleep, you have school tomorrow in GA."

"_Today_ Dickie," He corrects."So do you, besides Bats don't sleep."

"You're a bird."

"So are you." Jason smirks.

Dick smiles. "Touche. Jay, why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep, 'sides I needed some good adrenaline rush. So what's got you so spooked?"

"Been a distressful week, heavy on the _dis.__"_

_"_Anything you want to talk about?" Robin walked back to the chair as he pulled up images of numerous companies.

"Star Labs, Rev-Tech, Kord Industries and other places were all robbed of intel and Tech few days ago."

"So what? What was some of the Tech that they stole?"

"So far all the tech that we were able to recover this week seemed strange."

"Like?"

"The tech they stole was some pretty military grade stuff, Sonic cannons, exploding beams, and a transporter tech."

"Transporter tech?"

"Star labs was working on technology similar to the Zeta Tubes, only this time it wouldn't need a Zeta Tube transporter, but the downside was that the tech needed some kind of power source."

"What kinda power source?"

"The black market's made dealings with this before, Element XN. So far numerous companies across the globe including the black market had this element stolen from them, and I'm pretty sure that's what they need. So far the world's supply of it is gone, without a trace."

"Element XN? As in Xenothium? Isn't that stuff unstable?"

"Kinda, though I'm not really sure what Xenothium could be used for, it would be useless without a power conduit."

Robin sunk back on the chair, hands covering his face, groaning.

"D, you okay?" Jason walked next to him.

"Yeah, just fine, been a bit tired."

"Yeah, you've been stressing about this stuff since last week. and you've been down since you broke up with Zee."

"Yeah, three days ago."

"Bummer, and I'm guessing you still like her? She was also your _first_ right?"

Dick sat up straight, eyes glued to the floor. "Yeah my first girlfriend."

"I wasn't talking 'bout that." Jason's smirk grows wider. Dick looks up as he fight's the blush to his cheeks."Can't blame you though, she's pretty hot. But it was _your_ fault, you went just had to go Split-brain syndrome on her."

"Nah, it wasn't that, she just liked Dick Grayson _more _than she liked Robin." Robin said, he had broken up with Zatanna a few days ago, though it seems she was taking it fine, him on the other hand, he wasn't taking it so well. Hormones suck.

"Since when did you develop Split-personality disorder?" Jason said quirking an eyebrow. "And yet she, Artemis, and the Team still doesn't know who you are, except for X and that other kid, even since that fiasco with the thugs last year, I'm betting they'll be more pissed when they find out."

Robin shrugged. "What do you want Jay?" Robin went back to work.

"Zatanna's number."

"I'm serious."

"To go out."

"No," Robin sighed, before Jason could say anything, Dick continued. "Beside you just want to see Batgirl again."

"Hey, I called dibs on her, remember? Besides don't you want to know who she is? And that other girl, that uh - other chick?"

"That was one person you won't see again. And for BG, she's too old for you and I will find out who she is."

"First of all Dickie, I'm 13 turning 14, and you are 15, she's probably like what 13 or 14, my age. And second, how are you supposed to find out who she is? What are you gonna do? Photoshop? I'm surprised no one hasn't done it yet. So come on Dick," He pleaded as he pointed to his costume. "Let me go out on patrol. 'you owe me, I've only met the Team once, and you know why I can't join the Team. There can't be two Robins in the place." Jason pleaded with his eyes.

Dick smiled to his younger brother as he ruffled Jason's hair. "Fine Jaybird, but you know the drill."

"Yeah, yeah, don't get spotted, stay out until 4, got it. Now time for some fun." He said as he ran to change, few minutes later he ran out in his Robin costume. "I'm Robin, the boy wonder! This is sweet! Later Dick I've got some baddies to beat." Jason said as he hopped onto a bike as he stormed out of the Batcave, a grin on his face.

Dick's smile soon began to falter as he went back to work, Jason's words still ringing in his ears.

_"There can't be two Robins."_

_..._

**POSEIDONIS**

_January 7, 02:55_**  
**

_"Recognized Aqualad B02"  
_

Aqualad swam out of the Zeta tube towards city, he looked upon Atlantis with pride, as how majestic and peaceful it was as the surface world was the exact opposite. He swam through the city, the lights radiating through the water made it seem as if an aura was around the city.

Aqualad swam through the city, an unsure look on his face. He knew why he was here, but are they ready for this? For this job? For the risks? Can they? Can he bear to see them take that risk? To let her take the risk? Can he-

"Kaldur!" A sweet voice had shouted, he turned around to see Tula swimming toward him, Garth following suit. "Kaldur it is good to see you..."

Kaldur could feel himself getting lost in her words, her bright blue eyes irradiated and complemented her so greatly, He almost wished-

"Kaldur'ahm it is good to see you, how is the Team?" Garth said as he swam up to them.

"It is...fine, they are fine. I had come to check up on you-both of you. How is your training?"

"Queen Mira's and the King's training has been helpful."

"Good. Tula, you know you can still decide to not-"

"Nonsense, I made a choice, and so did Garth. We know the consequences." Tula reassured him.

Kaldur let out a small sigh. "Very well, how is L'gann doing?"

"He is progressing faster than expected."

"Good, I must return later. I have only come to check up on your progress."

"I can't wait to show you what Garth and I have accomplished."

"And I can't wait to see, have you both chosen names yet?"

Tula and Garth looked at each other. "Not yet." Garth said, he turned to Tula and kissed her, Kaldur looked away, he felt his heart stop for a second. "Tula, can Kaldur and I discuss something in private?" Tula looked over to Kaldur, he nodded in affirmation.

Tula left, leaving both Kaldur and Garth alone. They both swam around the city in silence.

"I heard about what happened." Garth said, catching Kaldur off guard.

"I know Garth. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Garth let out a sigh. "If she's doing it so am I. I know the risks."

"But does she?" Kaldur looked away to hide the uncertainty in his expression.

"Kaldur don't you trust us?" Garth asked slightly confused.

"I trust you with my life, but I don't think joining the team now at this time would be wise for both of you, especially since what happened last time. " Aqualad said. "At least until Aquaman sees you fit."

"Understood."

Kaldur began to swim back to the Zeta tubes, before he could be transported, Garth stopped him. "It will get better, I promise."

Kaldur let out a sigh. "Somehow I sincerely doubt that my friend."

And with that, he was gone.

...

**Gotham Heights**

_January 7, 06:30 EST_

Artemis was currently sleeping in her bed, a tired expression on her face. She just wanted to sleep. It was bad enough what had happened last time, and now with Protocol 16 in effect, she just wanted to sleep.

"Artemis! Artemis! Get up, Your friend is here and I don't want you to be late for your first day back to school!" Ms. Crock said as Artemis groaned, burying her head into the pillows and bed. Zatanna walked in and sat on the side of her bed, as she tried to shake the archer awake.

"Five more minutes Zee." Artemis groaned in a muffled voice.

"Come on." Zatanna whined, it was Zatanna's first day back at her new school, seeing how she moved from Happy Harbor High school last year to Gotham Academy for a Sophomore this year. "Besides, don't you want a dose of normal for once?"

"This coming from the girl who can make things disappear?"

The magician rolled her eyes. "Fine, but you asked for it, ekam simetra teg tuo fo deb." Zatanna chanted, Artemis stood out of her bed, with her Kid Flash pajamas, Zatanna looked at her with a blank expression.

"What? they were Wally's." Artremis said. Zatanna shook her head in delight. "Besides, I don't feel like going."

"Why?" Artemis glared at her, She knew exactly what the reason was."Oh."

**GOTHAM CITY SUBURBS**

_06:35 _

"Mmmm… _that_ was good," Helena mused. She was currently lying down next to Rico in his bed, eating Vanilla ice cream in his shirt, _just_ his shirt.

"I knew you'd love it," Rico smirked. "So how's the Team?" Rico's smile faltered. They were both in his bed, eating ice cream as they talked, Rico was shirtless in his jeans while Helena curled up, head placed on his chest.

she cocked an eyebrow. "You should know." She sat up and sighed. "Fine, since what happened last week, they really don't seem together."

"It was partly my fault."

"It wasn't." She protested.

"Yes it was, if I had been more careful, I would have caused it, now the Team and the League are paying for it." She just leaned over and pecked him on the lips.

"Any news on the doc?"

"So far the new suit's working, though I doubt it'll impress."

"Look I'm sorry I know your still mad that-"

"I'm way past mad." He fell back on to the bed. He tucked a lock behind her hair as he relaxed. "I'm sorry, it just... it's a lot to take in, and Dr. K's not doing so well either."

She leaned over and buried her head into his neck, sending a slight shiver down his spine. He took a small breath as he turned on the Tv.

* * *

**Vicky: **"I'm Vicky Vale reporting live for Gotham today. The Temperatures low, snow is still falling and still no sign of the Batman since last Wednesday, since then police Commisioner James Gordon has offered this statement. Commisioner!"

_**Commisioner: "**Despite the rumors of this so called attack, I refuse to believe that Batman would do such a thing. I have no other statements on the matter."_

**Vicky: **"Well there you have it, the words from Gotham's own police Commisioner, If I'm lucky I should be able to get a word from their new detective Ellen Yindel on the matter of the Batman and the Justice League. Until then, back to you John."

**John: **"Thanks Vicky, The world's top story that has now been sweeping the nation, The Justice League's fate in the hands of the UN, Heroes or Vigilanties?"

"In other news, with the US president's election in just shy a few months, it seems Gotham is just doing the same with it's own Mayor, with outcoming Mayor Marion Grange to new incoming Mayor Lincoln March, who with his right hand man, William Cobb who has yet to make a statement about-"

* * *

Rico shut the tv off. and threw the remote across the room. She looked at the beautiful girl in his arms, the sun's light reflecting off her black hair and her perfect body, eating Vanilla ice cream. He sat up as he rubbed his neck in pain. It's been going on for a week now since what happened. I mean he and Helena are both friends, but they both have a different definition of the word 'friend' from everybody else. Maybe their just trying to ease the pain for each other, or maybe their just trying to relieve stress, and they're technically both 17 going on 18 soon, and with all this stuff going around. Best to try to keep a clear head. So far, it's not going so well.

Rico's alarm went off as it read in neon blue, the same color as his eyes. **6:45.** He groaned as he soon sat up. Helena had just finished her ice cream as she sat next to him. Her dark blue eyes stared into his light blue eyes, it was a battle of blue against blue, but she knew she had lost already, she sat on his lap as he ran a hand through his black hair.

"You know...you look better without the glasses." she tickled his ear with her warm breath.

"I-uh, I kinda left it at Dick's house last year on thanksgiving." Rico stuttered. She soon nibbled against his ear lobe. That really felt kinda good right about now...

"You look better without it." She whispered seductively. Was it getting warm in here? "But you still need a haircut."

"You know...we have about an hour to kill before school starts..."A smirk tugged on his face. "And I'm betting you want to give me a hair cut?"

"Let's just say that I don't think long hair suits you..."

"And what do you think does suit me?" She soon leaned forward into his ear.

"Tall and cut, very_ high_ and tight." A groan escaped his lips. "And it only takes _16 minutes_."

"Fine..." He finally gave in. He buried his face into her skin. "But I'm paying. Plus interest."

"Deal."

She moans his name.

...

**HAPPY HARBOR HIGH SCHOOL**

_07:30 EDT_

Conner grumbled as he and M'gann walked into the school. He had to wear his shirt inside atop another black shirt. He grumbled as he walked into the court yard. It was their first day back to school, oh joy.

M'gann stopped their tracks, as if she forgot something. "Hello M'gann!" She exclaimed. "I almost forgot." She handed him a pair of glasses.

"What's this for?"

"I almost forgot. You have to wear glasses now," Before he could ask why, he pointed to his shirt. "You wouldn't want to compromise you're secret Id, and glasses make _all_ the difference."

Conner just rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He put on the glasses, trying to fix it to his face. "Well, how do I look?" He asked.

Megan tried to fight the blush rising to her cheeks, she looked at him dreamily as he looked _way_ better with glasses on, it complement his face very nicely, she stuttered at first, but all the came out was. "_Wow_."

"Con! Megs!" Marvin shouted. He and Wendy ran to them. Wendy and M'gann hugged each other, while Conner and Marvin just shook hands. "So how was vacation treating you?"

"Oh it was-"

Conner interrupted."Life changing, you?"

"Total bust, but hey maybe we could have done something together huh?" Wendy said. She did a double take at Conner, she smirked, placed hands on her hips. "I like the glasses handsome." Conner just raised his eyebrows as he followed them. She and the rest of them soon walked into school, ready to get their new schedules. Soon Conner bumped into the one person who _did_ not want to be bumped into.

Mal Duncan.

"Watch it." Mal said, not recognizing Conner as Mal walked past him in a Superman T-shirt, the _only _person in the school wearing it.

Karen watched her boyfriend walk away, she shook her head as she turned to M'gann, Conner, Wendy, and Marvin. "What's his problem?"

Karen sighed, turning to Conner. "Don't mind him, So how you guys been?"

"Fine" They all answered. "You?"

"I'm fine, Mal on the other hand..."

"What?"

"Since what happened last week, most people believe the JL are now criminals, and have you heard about the UN? Apparently he thinks he's the only one who still believes in heroes." Karen said sadly, but her expression changed as she tried to lighten everyone's moods. "Now, let's see," She said as she all looked at their schedules. "Looks like we have history with Mr. Carr, again." Karen said as she whispered in Megan's ear. "I love the glasses, nice touch Megs. Hey did you guys know that I got accepted for an internship for Ray Palmer..." Conner could still hear them, they all soon began to walk to the class. Their voices faded as Conner looked back as he shoved his hands in his pockets. A sad expression etched on his face.

_'He's not the only one.'_

_..._

**GOTHAM ACADEMY**

_1 hour later _

Artemis and Zatanna walked into Gotham Academy, the loud chattering of people, Artemis did _not _want to go here today, especially since last week. Zatanna on the other hand, was rather a bit happy, Artemis had no idea why, since Zatanna had broken up with Robin. Artemis and Zatanna walked into the courtyard, Artemis tugged onto her skirt as it it was riding up her legs, which it probably was. They soon were met by two friendly faces.

"Artemis! Zatanna!" Bette exclaimed as Zatanna hugged both of them, Artemis just smiled as the started to walk through the hallway. Zatanna walked ahead to get her schedules, while Artemis, Bette and Barbara walked to the other side all alone, giving them some time to talk.

"We need to talk." Artemis stated.

"About what?" Barbara asked.

"You know why." Bette looked at Barbara.

"Look I'm sorry, but why should I tell them who I am?"

"I can't keep lying to my friends that I know who Batgirl is. "

"Come on Artemis, that's half the fun." Bette smirked, she loved the thrill, but the Flamebird thing was a one time deal. "Besides, let's us remind you that _you _also dressed up last year."

"It was to help Barbara, besides you thought Grayson and Todd were both Boy Wonder too."

"And yet last year they proved us, and the whole city that we were wrong."

"You're not going to stop us Artemis." Barbara protested.

"I'm not trying to stop you guys."

"You won't have to worry about me anymore. She's gone. I'm just tech support." Bette stated. Artemis turned to Barbara.

"I'm not telling Bats who I am, besides that's half the fun." Barbara smirked. "Besides, you can join us if you want."

"I'll think about it. But we need to discuss about it."

Bette and Barbara looked her and nodded. "Deal."

They all go their schedules as they began to talk. "So... where's Helena?" Zatanna asked. Bette just frowned.

"Dunno, why?" Barbara asked as she walked with them, they all had at least 5 out of the 7 classes together.

"Wanna see Rico?" Bette said as Artemis walked ahead, pushing her books to her chest. Not bothering to pay attention to her surroundings.

"Actually I rather just avoid-"

_CRASH!_

The ground was cold, cold and hard, but on top of her was warm, heavy but warm. This was definitely not her day. Once again she was reminded how cruel life was. Opening her eyes was a mistake - a very huge mistake. Now all she could see were dark brown eyes.

She pushed the boy off her, he groaned. She and him both got onto their feet, Bette and Barbara helped Artemis up, while Zatanna helped the other guy. "Watch it." Artemis said annoyed, Artemis looked at the boy. He stood exactly almost 3 inches taller than her, he had short trimmed jet-black hair that was slightly spiky, he had nice facial features and he was wearing a dark black shirt and had a slight muscular park-our/free-runner's build.

"I'm sorry, yeesh someone's pissed." The boy murmured as he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Dork." Artemis said as he walked by her, but he walked as if he couldn't see a bit. Artemis, Bette and the rest of them soon walked away, although Artemis scowled as he muttered 'Priss.'

"What was that about?" Barbara asked as she walked up to Artemis. "He seemed kinda nice..and cute."

**...**

**KEYSTONE HIGH **

_7:30 EDT_

Wally walked onto the school grounds, he was wearing his trench coat as he shuffled through the snow. He walked into the hallways, hearing the loud screams and chattering of people seeing each other again. He walked up to his locker as he shoved his books inside as he walked down the hallways.

He was shuffling down the hall, not bothering to pay attention to his surroundings-

_BAM!_

Wally rubbed his head as he looked on at the person he bumped into, or rather _knocked_ down.

"Dude, I am so sorry." He said as he got up and helped the guy up. Once he stood up Wally was able to get a better look at him. He was as tall as Wally, he was wearing a plaid shirt and jeans, he had square glasses, dark hair, had a fair face, and a slight build. Wally tried to remember if he was ever in this school, but the attire and how lost he looked said the opposite.

Wally helped picked his stuff off the floor, the guy beamed at him. "Thanks."

"No problem, did you-uh," He gestured lamely at his books. "draw those?"

"Um-yeah, I love drawing." He rubbed the back of his head, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

Wow, this was getting weird.

"So...first day at school?" Wally peaked. "Trust me dude, the first days are always the hardest."

"So I've heard." He cracked a small smile. This was going well.

"Can I see you're schedule?"

"Oh-sure."

"Thanks." They started walking around to help him find his classes. The guy's grip tightened around his bag's strap.

"You know you don't have to be scared dude, we're all friends here." He relaxed. "So where you from? You don't really look like a Keystone city guy."

"I used to live in New York, I-uh transferred here from Spisak high after last year."

"Oh. Look if you ever need a friend..."

"Thanks, appreciate it."

"Looks like we're going to be seeing a lot of each other, we have Phys ed, History, English, Trigonometry and bio."

"Great." He smiled, pushing his glasses up his face. "At least I'll know someone here."

The bell rang and everyone said they're goodbyes as they all dashed for class. He followed Wally to their class, everyone was walking fast that he accidentally bumped into a girl, who was shorter than her, had asian features, dark hair and brown eyes. Who, along with a blond were rushing to class.

"Sorry." He said.

"it's no problem, you're new here right? It happens to all of us. See ya around." The ebony-haired girl and the blond waved goodbye. Wally noticed that he left him alone and walked back, a scowl on his face.

"If bumping into people gets me friends, I should do it often." He joked.

"Trust me dude, I'm not sure you want to be friends with them." Wally said as they walked to class.

"And why's that?" He peaked.

"Her name's Linda Park, and her friend's Alexandra DeWitt, one of the popular girls in school...and also Linda's one of my ex's."

"Ah." He said simply. "So I'm guessing their off limits then?" He asked as he stared at the blond girl, who was walking to their class. He and Wally finally made it to their class before the bell rang, they sat down as Mr. Ron Marz

"Yup. Hey I almost forgot to ask. What's your name?"

"Oh, it's Kyle Rayner."

**...**

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

_January 8, 01:20 EDT_

"Heyah!" The thief threw a punch, Kaldur blocked it as he threw him across the floor. The thief and Aqualad were sparring without their shirts, he wore his signature jeans while X wore his tinted glasses to hide his identity. The Team all watched them spar. Artemis, Rocket, Zatanna, Robin, Wally, Helena were in their civvies, while Batgirl watched in her costume as the Atlantean and the thief sparred.

Kaldur threw a punch at the thief, he ducked as he kicked Kaldur's legs under him. Kaldur flipped back up, throwing blows at him. The thief ducked, as his reactions were slowing, finally Kaldur was able to knock him down.

"Nice." Everyone congratulated.

"Are you alright my friend?" Kaldur helped him up.

"Yeah, thanks Kaldur, I-uh was distracted." The thief said as he placed on a grey shirt, pushing his dark-tinted glasses to hide his id up his face. He groaned. He had a small bruises on his back.

"I hope I was not the cause of that."

"No Kaldur, it was from something else." He shrugged. "Look guys, I need-"

"RED TORNADO TO CAVE." A screen appeared.

"Hey Red, got a mission?" Wally inquired.

"Yes. This transmission was received on a secure frequency." Tornado pulled up the transmission, it was all static and garbled.

"HELP-REQUIRE-UNDER-ATTACK-OH GOD NO!-"

"Robin can you track it?"

"Yeah Kal. Checking...Coordinates locked." Robin's stared at the screen through his shades.

"Well?" Artemis asked.

"Location is a military base on an island just off the coast of Corto Maltese."

"But that's at least 3 minutes away!"

Aqualad turned to the screen. "Tornado when was this transmission sent?"

"2 minutes ago Aqualad."

"Meaning what?" Everyone all turned to Aqualad.

"Meaning we're late."

* * *

A/N: Okay just for info, there is one OC in this story, relax he won't mess with any of you're pairings or mess up relationships like that. He has his own girlfriend: Helena.

Also this was originally 12,301 words. I trimmed some scenes and I promise the next chapter will be shorter. Thanks for reading. Leave a review. I love to see you're responses! and just in case here are the pairings: Spitfire,Traught, Supermartian, Aquatula, chalant, and Execute(DickBabs). Don't assume anything first after the first chapter! K!

**R.I.P Wallace Rudolf West **

**November 16, 1994 - June 20, 2016**

_**...Never the end...**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to you and Young Justice/Young Justice: Invasion and Green Lantern:TAS**_

_**You will forever be missed.**_


End file.
